Du blabla devant la porte
by malvina
Summary: La discussion au coin...de la porte de la chambre de snape... on parle, se dispute, se réconcillie.. le tout sur le fond des AAH et OOh émis par Harry et Drago...
1. chapiter 1

Diclaimer : rien à moi et j'en veux pas…

Avertissements : en fait j'ai légèrement modifié quelques trucs. Alors contexte :

- Voldy vaincu…encore et toujours…

- Sirius est vivant et prof de métamorphoses (SB)

- Remus est prof de DCFM et chef de maison (RL)

- Lucius est assistant (cobaye ?) de Remus ( j'ai dis cobaye pas amant !!) (LM)

Nuit. Poudlard. Cachots. Porte de la chambre de Snape devant laquelle LM et SS arrivent. Ils se préparent à y entrer quand soudain :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

(LM SS)- ?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(LM)- j'entends comme une voix sinistre…euh.. je voulais dire jouissante dans l'air… Sev depuis quand ta chambre est LE lieu de rendez-vous des étudiants en chaleur ???

SS –attends que je massacre ceux qui sont à l'intérieur…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

SS –je connais cette voix…

(ensemble) –POTTER ??!!!

LM –OK j'ai un plan :on y entre et on l'avadakedavrise !!!!

SS –aah ouais et je me retrouve avec un cadavre dans ma chambre ??!!

LM –je le ferai disparaître…(yeux de fouine battue) silteuplééééééééé Sevi !!!

SS –mmmmmh laisse moi réfléchir….

-OOOOOOOOOOOHHH !!!!!

SS –je me disais bien qu'il pouvait pas être seul …

LM – je connais cette voix….

……

LM –mais c'est mon fils !!!!!!!!!!!

SS –je suppose que le plan : « on entre et on avadakedavrise » est annulé…

LM –fiston !!! non, Sevi, me retiens paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.. je vais arracher mon fils des mains de ce pervers…

SS – nan.

LM –lui foutre la raclée de sa vie…

SS –nan.

LM – le foutre dans les cachots….

SS –(suspicieux) tu as un pu trop fréquenté Rusard à mon goût….

LM –(toujours en plein délire) l'attacher par les poignets…

SS –attends d'abord qu'il sorte….

LM (se réveille) –Hein ? Quoi ? qui doit sortir ?

SS – (exaspéré) le père Noël. Carrément.

LM –(naïf) C'est vrai ? (regrettant) mais j'ai pas été sage cette année…tu pense qu'il me donnera des cadeaux quand même ?

SS – (décide de ne plus faire de blagues, Lucius les capte pas…le blond….) Non chéri là, il est question de Potter et de ton fils qui sont dans MA chambre et qui ont en ce moment même…

-OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

SS -..et qui ont des activités extra-scolaires.

LM – ah (visiblement déçu car voit pas de père Noël dans un rayon de 100 mètres)..alors on va attendre qu'ils sortent …ça va arriver d'une minute à l'autre… ils savent bien que tu dois débarquer…

Dans une heure.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!!

SS (visiblement impressionné) cette jeunesse n'est pas aussi perdue que je le croyais… elle a des trèeees bonnes ressources..

LM –(ombreux et grognon).. surtout en matière de sexe.

SS –lalalalalalalalalalalala….

LM – GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

SS –arrête d'imiter l'autre clébard … ça me met en rogne…

LM – j'ai quelque chose contre la rogne…

SS –(sans grand enthousiasme) quoi ?

LM –tu sais les petites herbes que j'ai trouvées (NDA je suis trop forte j'accorde mes participes passés… et chier je les accorde faux..) dans ton bureau…

SS –LUCIUS !!! ce n'est pas de notre âge !!! voyons !!¨

LM – ah bon … ils étaient dans ton cabinet pourtant…

SS - !!!!

LM – mais je vais faire comme si c'était un élève qui les avait oubliées….

SS –(satisfait)

LM –c'est-à-dire en fumer la moitié…..

SS - !!!!!!

LM – et rapporter l'autre moitié à Dumbo en disant que je les ai trouvées dans le sac de Potter…

SS –là, je retrouve ton sublimissime coté Serpentard..

LM –et oui… après tant d'années…

SS –alors on se dépêche ?

LM – de quoi ?

SS –ben de fumer bien sûr.

Dans une demi-heure.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

Arrivent Remus et Sirius. Bras dessus bras dessous.

SS –Salut à vous mes frères !!

LM –Ouais…hic.. peace and love…

RL – (en bonne personne qui fait de la prévention pour la santé ) vous devriez pas mélanger alcool et autres substances ….

SB ( fait semblant de ne pas se sentir concerné et observe la vie passionnante que mènent ses lacets)

LM –j'attends l'amouuuuuur de mes reeeeeeeeeeves..

SB – je te signale que t'es marié.

LM –(la magnifique explication se trouve dans la suite) j'attends …hic…. La douceur et la fièvre…

SB –(sourire pervers) j'en déduis que ma cousine est une brute frigide….

SS –hé ! suis pas ta douceur !!! ( Luce veut en faire une )

LM – mais Seviiiiiiiiii ! tu disais pas ça quand….quand déjà ?…

SBRL - ?????????!!!!!!!!

SB – je me comprends pas … je suis CONSTERNE ?

LM –(trop bourré pour savoir ce qu'il dit ) tu ne veux pas être plutôt conCerné ??

RL (manque de commettre un assassinat oculaire)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

SBRL – c'est quoi ça ?????

…..et voilà… la suite bientôt…..quand j'aurai assez de forces pour m'arracher de la lecture des fanfics et me mettrai à écrire…mais en fait elle est déjà écrite alors il me reste juste à la taper à l'ordi… mes pauvres doigts vont souffrir…. Snif… aidez – moi en m'envoyant des reviews !!!!


	2. chapiter 2

La suite :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

SB- c'est quoi ça ??!!!

SS- ça c'est ton filleul….hic..

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH

LM –et… hic…mon fils…

-BOUM- bruit de quelqu'un qui s'est évanoui….

RL –Siri…. Chéri ça va ????

LM – il a vu mes éléphants roses… ( cherchez pas à comprendre, il est trop pété…)

RL- Vos gueules !!!! (silence général et surpris) Siri, réveille toi mon amour !!! Ne me quitte pas !!!!

LM- ne meuh quitteuh paaaaas… tout peut s'oublier… oublier le temps… qui s'enfuit en courant…

VLAM !!!!

LM- aieuh !!!! je chante aussi mal que …..

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!

LM- ça ???

SS- c'est pas ça Luci-chéri… c'est que..

LM- oui ?

SB- (se réveille) un Malfoy qui….hum …parle… c'est suffisant…

LM- grrrrrrr… putain j'ai mal au cœur…

SS- tu t'attendais à quoi après 1 litre de whisky pur feu et 4 joints pour deux ? a un orgasme ?

LM- BEURK (vomit)

SS –(pratique) recurvite!

LM – euh je suis trop mal…..Seviiiiiii t'aurais dû me retenir…..

SS- bien sûr si à 42 ans t'es toujours pas capable d'assumer les conséquences de ….

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!!

SB- qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants….

SS- …tes actions….

LM- ça va, on va pas se lancer dans un débat philosophique…..

Pause.

SB- qu'est-ce que la liberté ?

RL-(exaspéré) non, chéri, on a dit qu'on n'allait PAS le faire….

SB- oh…. Pardon…

LM- (lève le doigt) la connerie ça se transmet par l'éducation… euh noon…

SB – et aussi par les gènes. Ce qui explique le cas Drago Malfoy. ( cassé, le Luci !)

LM – insulte pas mon fils !!!!

SB – et toi pas mon filleul !

SS- quelle discussion passionnante et éducative…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

SS –orgasme…

Tous (étonnés que snape sache comment ça s'appelle… et que ça existe tout court d'ailleurs..) HEIN ?????

SS- ils ont eu un orgasme.

RL –il était temps…

SB – Harry brâme…( écrase une larme) c'est vraiment le fils de Prongs!

LM - ???????!!!!!!!!

SB –rendors-toi !

LM- je voudrais bien, mais le lit que j'aimerais occuper l'est par ton filleul… et mon fils..

SB- gnagnagna…

RL ouais… l'intelligence régresse ici..

SB – je vais faire une révélation !!!!

Et voilà… (je commence à me répéter avec mes…et voilà.. ) Suite dans deux minutes !!! Euh… bon bientôt quoi…


	3. Chapiter 3

La suite… en fait j'ai oublié de remercier les reviewvers dans le chapitre passé alors je le fais maintenant… MERCI LES REVIEWVERS !!!!!

SB- je vais faire une révélation !

SS – tu vas dire que tu te maries avec Lupin et tu nous engages comme témoins, Lucius et moi ? je te préviens…

LM- (éspoir) t'as décidé de retourner derrière le voile ?

RL – ( en recherche de suppositions.. ) euh… vas-y dis…

SB – je suis un Animagus !

LM – et après on me dit que c'est moi qui suis pété !

SS –et tu appelles ça faire une révélation ? Moi j'ai fais des révélations. Facils, bien sûr mais ça a marché à chaque fois !

RL – j'ai une impression de déjà entendu… ( c'est faux, t'as pas la TV moldue !9

SS – par exemple… j'ai couché avec..

Tous- (excités) AVEC ?!….

SS –avec.. (il adore les faire baver) vous trois !

SB –( déçu) et ben si t'es là pour nous rappeler nos erreurs de jeunesse…

LM – QUOI ?!! t'as osé coucher avec ces…

SBRL- (rugissements en prévention)- RRRRRRRRRRRRR !

LM – (effrayé).. avec ces magnifiques jeunes gens en pleine fleur de l'âge…

SS – ben au moins tu es au courant..

LM (vexé) – je te parle plus.

SS – comme si tu le faisais souvent…

LM – quoi ?! mais la nuit passée…

SS – …on a baisé.

LM – QUOI ??!!!

SS – eh bien si tu t'en est même pas rendu compte.. on a eu une activité sexuelle intense qui excluait tout usage de la parole vu que nos bouches étaient occupées à…

RL – c'est bon pas besoin de précisions on est pas dans un yaoi non plus…

SB – (tout bas, en regardant Lucius) dommage…. Moi j'en aimerais bien…

LM –(séducteur, se tourne vers Sirius) je peux te les raconter en privé si tu veux.. si Sévi voulait bien nous prêter sa chambre…

SS- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ??!!!! tu crois vraiment que je te prêterai ma chambre tout en sachant ce que tu va y faire ???!!!

LM – qui me parle ? il me semble avoir entendu une voix MECHANTE et CYNIQUE …

SS – c'est bon Luci je ferai ce que tu voudras….

LM – à genoux !

SS – quoi ici ? devant eux ? Enfin chéri tu sais que je ne suis pas exhibitionniste à ce point…

LM – mais pas pour ça, idiot !! oh, laisse tomber. Je te pardonne de m'avoir trompé.

RL – tout est bien qui finit bien !

SB – et c'est pôôôôô fini !!! je vais faire une vraie révélation !

LM – (à SS) chéri, t'as pas l'impression qu'il y a des Doloris qui se perdent ?

SS – des Avadas, même…

SB – Voilà. Ecoutez la triste histoire de deux hommes qui…

SS – abrège !!!

SB – ouh, le méchant… alors.. au collège, James et mi on a voulu nous ( mon Dieu ça devient choquant)…

SS – je ne veux pas le savoir !!!

SB – ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !! On voulait juste coucher avec une fille !!!

LM – non, vraiment ?! c'est le révélation du siècle !!!

SB –les deux EN MEME TEMPS !!!!

RL –gloups…

SB (en ayant attendu un silence qui s'imposait) – et cette fille était blonde !! Non, je ne ferai pas de blagues sur les blondes…

SS – (exaspéré) les ondes d'intelligence ont quitté cet endroit.

SB (explose) – j'en connais une bonne !!!! Comment meurent les neurones d'une blonde ?

LM- Black ta gueule !

SS – comme LE TIEN, Black. En solitaire.

LM- Oh, merci mon chou, tu m'as vengé !!!

Bruit de bisous.

SB – (écrase encore une larme.. je les plains, ses larmes, elles ont une destinée tragique…) C'est boooooooo l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

SB – oh mais merde.. personne ne veut plus écouter mes révélations.. et moi, je les ai préparé soigneusement..

RL – oh, chéri, moi je veux t'écouter !!!!

SB – et cette blonde s'appelait Schiza De Lig O'Fren ( le nom n'est pas de moi)

LM – elle a dû aller loin avec un nom pareil…

SS –ça me dit quelque chose…

SB – eh oui.. c'est la mère de Luna Lovegood.. elle est morte maintenant..

SS – un détail certes passionnant.. et ?

SB .. et bien on a voulu lui faire renifler un aphrodisiaque.

SS – vous êtes des pervers. Des dégoûtants. Des…

LM – discriminateurs de blonds !!!!

SB – mais justement elle était blonde !!!!

Là-dessus, Lucius lui fout un magnifique crochet de droite. Après 5 minutes, il est réanimé.

SB – meuh cha va pfa ?? chi chenchible, moi…

LM – encore UNE remarque sur les blondes et…

SB – ok.. mais je veux finir mon histoire et permets moi de ne pas avoir à le faire dans une chaise roulante…

LM – mmmh.. NON !!!

SS – meuh si Luci chéri… tu sais, s'il t'insulte encore une fois, je le transforme en citron et j'appelle Dumbledore.

SB – (pâlit) bon, je continue… on a chopé cette fille.. du moins on croyait que c'était elle.. et on lui a collé un mouchoir trempé dans de l'aphrodisiaque au nez.. quand elle s'est évanouie, on a vu qu'on c'était trompé de personne. C'était….

Héhéhéhé… et moi je sais qui c'était et pas vous…. J'ai l'art pour faire parler les personnages pour ne rien dire…. A bientôt ! (Sourire sadique en coin… mouais.. c'est pas le meilleur moyen d'avoir une review…mais je compte sur la gentillesse des lecteurs...) Fais l'aumône: svpléééé une review!!! Une review pour survivre!!!


End file.
